Darkest Beginnings
by dauntlesselectraheart
Summary: EF AU. Emma has to live knowing that her Mother, the Evil Queen, has been banished. Her banishment was because of her sister, Snow White. She thought they were friends, sisters. Now Emma knows she can't trust no one. Hiding behind the power of dark magic was a family trait after all. Captain Swan eventually. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of whooshing air humming in her ears was enough to tell her to slow down to take control _but she couldn't _she can't and she was drowning. _Drowning _in a pool of her own emotion.

Emma's eyes shot open and fire burst from her hand. Her mother Regina's eyes twinkling with pride for her daughter.

"Good Emma, you can make a fireball" Emma's mother smiled widely and gestured for a black knight to join them in her Mother's sitting room. "Now I'm going to show you how to do something with it."

Emma nodded nervously, her mother expected a lot from her. At a prime age of only 14 Emma showed a great potential in magic, much to the Evil Queens delight. Regina could not wait to teach her daughter to be just like her. When Regina found out that she was pregnant, and with the idiot of a husbands child, she was furious. Set to destroying this _thing _that had grown inside her, Regina became reckless. She wanted _it _gone. But _Princess Snow White _, sold her secrets out _again_. Regina gave birth to the child, and the love for her only grew as the days went to pass.

Regina smiled fondly at her daughter, took a deep breath, harnessed her magic and ripped the dark knights heart out. Emma looked horrified, she was too innocent, too _pure_. Emma reminded Regina too much of herself when she was young and foolish.

"What am I supposed to do?" Emma asked timidly, she found that her mother expected the natural instinct for magic. She just didn't have it in her, it was hard, it was so so hard. Emma would stay up nights on end reading and practising and panicking to get spells perfected. If they weren't her Mothers lectures were enough to send, a rather tough, fourteen year old to tears. Which only made her mother guilty and she would hug her and ask her to _apply herself _and _try_. "He only has one heart" Emma giggled rather shyly.

If her mother found offence to her childlike behaviour she never showed it.

"You're going to kill him" The Evil Queen explained

"W-W-What why?"

"Do as I say Emma," Mother shot a warning glance at Emma asking her to challenge her. Emma never did.

When Emma reached for the heart she felt, nasty. Like every fibre of her being was begging her to stop,to spear him. _not to become a monster_. The heart felt cold in the small girls hand and in the mere minutes it disappeared, her hand burned she had been branded by coals.

"It gets easier" Regina explained to her beloved daughter.

"What does?" Emma asked, holding back tears of guilt that were threatening to pool down her face any minute.

"Killing"

And it did.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own once upon a time or its characters**

Chapter One

**Seven Years Later**

Her sisters wedding was oddly sweet. Like when she was younger Emma liked to eat sweets that she would poof up into her room. When she ate too much the next morning she would get a tummy ache and vomit. The aftertaste of the vomit was how _sweet_ the wedding was.

Snow was marrying her true love, Prince James after successfully usurping their mother.

Emma was invited because Snow pitied her. She pitied her black heart that was brought there because of their mother, but it stayed there because of Emma. Something Snow couldn't understand.

When she had absolutely enough of speeches of true love and hope and _defeating the Evil Queen_

(Snow sent her a pitied look when someone brought up her mother, t_heir mother_, as if Emma was naive enough to not know what they said about her mother, _their _ mother.)

She went outside to the courtyard. After her mother had been banished Emma had the good sense to stick to Snow and James' side of the battle. Although she might not agree to their lifestyle, she did agree to being royalty.

(Emma made sure her mother understood, she needed to be royalty. _She _ _didn't know anything else_)

Snow eventually came and found her outside. Snow is beautiful, in a timeless way. Her perky smile, and soft features just made Emma want to pick flowers. Her black hair that she pinned up for the sake of her wedding.

("Why make such an effort if he's just going to take it all of later?"

"_Emma_!")

Her white dress so _pure_ and beautiful made Emma want to sing a song to the birds or whatever Snow did on her free time.

Emma pretended not to notice Snow, instead she stared wistfully at her kingdom. her mother's, _their mother's_, kingdom.

"Bored?" Snow asked seating herself beside Emma.

"I could ask the same of you," Emma replied curtly not wanting to talk about being supportive or keeping up appearances. Really everyone already thought Emma would end up _worse_ then her mother.

"Bored of my own wedding?" Snow chuckled, another redeeming quality of hers. Her dainty, breathy laughs. "Overwhelmed is all"

Emma nodded her head not sure how to handle the situation once it had gotten so well, emotional. She knew she should ask why.

She didn't.

Snow reached for Emma's hand but before she could get it Emma stood up.

"Let's go inside and find me some more wine?" Emma suggested, she decided she wasn't nearly as drunk as she should be for this.

Snow looked rejected, and Emma almost gave into her affections when she remembered how rejected her mother must be feeling locked up in a castle alone, sitting at her vanity brushing her hair, preparing her bed. It inclined Emma to find someone with a glass of wine faster.

Snow left her to find James, and Emma watched her go.

Emma loves her sister, honestly. Her Mother raised her, but Snow made Emma want to be a better person. Emma wouldn't kid herself on false pretenses. Emma wasn't _snow white_. Far from it. But Emma wasn't evil either.

(Emma didn't think Regina was evil, maybe misguided, bold, and rude. Not Evil. Evil was such a strong word)

The kingdom hated Emma, if it wasn't for Snow Emma and her Mother would've been dead.

You can imagine Emma's surprise when she was invited. Or her shock when Snow asked her to be maid of honour.

("What? Me?"

"Of course you"

"James doesn't even like me!"

"Charming loves you Emma!"

"What about Red?"

"Do you really not want to be my maid of honor?"

"I was just making sure,"

Emma didn't flinch when Snow reached for her hand.)

Walking Snow down the aisle was an awful experience. Everyone judging her, staring, the whispers, _the Evil Queen's daughter, the Evil Queens daughter, the Evil Queens daughter…_

(Emma was her own person, everybody forgets that.)

(Maybe sometimes Emma forgets that herself)

(She tries not to think about it too hard)

James' face when he saw Snow was enough to let Emma know that they were marrying for love. _How romantic. _

(Seriously? Where was the wine?)

Emma sulked at a far wall, isolated, waiting for the right time to leave. Magically making herself a glass of wine, Emma downed it. _One, two, three…_

Snow glanced towards Emma silently praying that someone would include her. Snow knew it wasn't her job to cater to her, but it was her fault she felt so alone. Afteral how did Snow feel when her mother died?

"Snow, if she wanted company she would've came to you," Charming reminded her. But Snow still isn't sure. Would she want anything to do with herself if she was Emma? Most likely not.

Snow pulled herself from Charmings arms on the dance floor, and walked towards her sister. Before she could get to her Emma tried to leave the space, avoiding Snow's gaze.

"Emma!" she called out.

"Sis! Didnt see you there" Emma said mock sweetly.

"I want to introduce you to some people," Emma scoffed

"Everybody knows me," Emma said exasperatedly. If you knew the Evil Queen you knew of Emma, _the Evil Queen's daughter. _

"They dont know you, they think they do, lets prove them wrong" Snow smiled sweetly.

Emma was appalled. Did Snow actually think people cared? They _won _for gods sake. Soon _the Evil Queen_ would be a distant unpleasant memory. Who would even care about Emma? Nobody.

"If people think i'm evil, so be it, we all can't be Snow White," and with that Emma stalked off. Enough was enough. Emmas breathing become quicker and Emma held in scream. Clenching her hands into fists and opening them slowly, causing a ball of fire to burn out onto her palm.

"Lass, I don't think hauling a ball fire in your hand is going to do you any good,"

Emma whipped her head around, flames still intact.

"You wouldn't kill at your beloved sisters wedding now would you,love?"

"Maybe I don't have to kill you, maybe i can just punch you in the face,"

"Before or after you put the fire away?" He asked

"Keep talking and maybe i'll decide," Emma snapped. Who does this imbecile think he is? Surely talking to her must be a mistake. Maybe he thinks i'm someone else? _Nobody talks to her willingly. _

"Well before you decide whether or not you want to burn my face," The man looks unshaken "I'm Killian Jones,"

"I dont want to know your name," Emma snapped.

"Well, thats not nice," Killian said before taking a flask out of his pocket. Killian must've noticed Emma's face and offered some.

"I don't drink," he explained.

They both sat down and Emma took a swig, rum. Rather heavy rum at that too.

"Why not?" Emma asked curiously. It had been years since she was genuinely curious.

"I'm a lieutenant in your navy," he explains, she doesn't correct him. "Rum is bad form,"

"Then why do you have it?"

"I stole it," Emma laughed.

"You stole something?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Emma decided not answer. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Snow decided to grace them with her presence.

"I see you two have met," Snow smiled widely, "I figured you would eventually,"

Emma didn't ask her to elaborate. After Snow and James had found out they were true loves she'd been trying to set her up. Most of the time they were too scared to try anything, and the ones that did had paid the appropriate price.

"Anyways, Emma would you like to dance?" Snow asked kindly. Emma knew that if she did dance with her sister Snow would storm her questions on Killian. And while she could say the man was attractive, she didn't think of him in anyway then a man whose face she would've burnt off.

"Actually," Emma said quickly looking for a way out. Then she saw _him_. She, rather aggressively, grabbed Killian's hand. If Killian was startled he didn't show it. "Killian and I are going to dance,"

Instead of Snows usual disappointment, she looked happy. Elated even.

"If you wanted to dance with me, Love, you could've just asked." Someone whispered in her ear as they walked away hand in hand.

"I used you to get out of a bad situation," Emma told him firmly. "We dont even have to dance," Killian grabbed onto her hand a little harder.

"Now now love there is no need to be rash," Killian said smirking at her as he gently tugged her in her arms. "I am honoured to dance with you,"

"How gentlemanly of you," Emma rolled her eyes at the man.

"Sarcasm, how lady like of you," he quipped.

Then they were silent. Emma really had no idea what this dance was, nobody ever danced with her at balls. Frankly, if she was being honest, this was her first time dancing with a man. She danced with Snow, but that was it. Red hated her, so she wouldn't bother. And really her only friend consisted of her sister. But who else did she need?

"You know some men might take your silence as off putting," Killian told her eying her carefully. Killian knew that one wrong move and she would never speak to her again, so he braved the waters with extreme caution. Of course Killian knew the danger of being around her, but he couldn't find it in him to care. When he saw her stalk away from her sister he saw a certain strength that reminded him of the sea. Emma laughed.

"Most men would be dead doing half the things you do,"

"Like what?" Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Talking to me," Emma looked at her feet quickly. It was true, most men would end up dead, she had killed her fair share of men and woman. But it didn't seem like he was making passes at her, or doing anything other then being nice.

"Thats all it takes?" Killian asks jokingly "Then I must thank the gods for my charm and good looks,"

"Please you arent dead because i would hate to ruin my sisters wedding,"

"Tomato, Tomato,"

As the song came to a halt Emma lingered a little bit longer than necessary, she enjoyed his company.

Snow noticed this from her spot in the ballroom, gathering her questions for her inquisition.

**Dont forget to review :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**UM? SO ITS BEEN LIKE THREE YEARS? **

**To be completely honest I had no inspiration for this story and I was going to delete it but then I read it over and i've been struck with inspiration. So **_**ENJOY! **_**Dont forget to leave a review. Okay? Okay.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**LETS DO THIS :) **

At royal weddings it is tradition for the bride and groom to dance in the center of the ballroom surrounded by their guests, it has been redone at smaller venues, but in royal weddings it always is better. Not for any reason, maybe the love a royal has for his or her subjects makes it better, maybe its just the romantics of it.

Snow knew this had to go just right, if Charming stumbled it would lose its magic.

Snow smiled at her husband, _her husband , _and let him lead her in a waltz.

Looking around Snow looked for her sister, but she was nowhere to be found.

Laying her head on her pillow Emma smiled. She looked down at her toes, giggling as she wiggled them in silly motions. Emma knows it silly, _she does_, and she knows it stupid, really _she does, _but ever since she was a little girl she _had _to do this before falling asleep. Like when someone recites a prayer before bed, every night you _must _do it otherwise guilt will overcome you.

(She knows the only reason she still does that is because its the only memory she has of her father, King Leopold, a fair ruler some say, and Snow surely adored him, but Emma doesn't remember him.)

(Though she likes to pretend he was a nice man, despite what Mother says, Emma believes he was a good man)

When Emma finally falls asleep she dreams of True Love and dancing at her wedding.

Wanting to give the newlyweds some much needed privacy, Emma decided that she would live in her mothers castle for a little while. Mother was getting a tad lonely and Emma knew she would feel guilt later on if she did not spend as much time with her as before.

Slipping on her velvet cloak and fastening the clasp, Emma stepped into the carriage, and rode off into the country to her mothers palace.

Emma hated travel, leaving the palace meant that she was weak, if she left anyone could hurt her. People shook her carriage as she rode on, people threw rocks…

The glass used to shatter but Snow put in a special glass for her. Emma wouldn't admit it, but she was thankful. Hearing the awful things people would call her was blinding like all she could see was hate and rage, and this red hot need for revenge.

The carriage stumbled forward. She was home.

"Mother?" Emma shouted into her mothers vanity room.

"Hello dearie," rumplestiltskin said poofing into the room and sitting in her mothers sitting chair.

"Dear gods, rumplestiltskin what are you doing in my mothers palace?"

"I need a favour," Rumplestiltskin said smiling, _disgusting imp._

"I don't _need _anything from you," Emma retorted.

Emma grew up around Rumple, her mother and him were, _friends? _Allies maybe, and Emma knew that he had only one interest, himself.

"Ah, but you do," Rumple explained "I have your mother,"

"You WHAT?" Emma shouted rage clouding her vision

"Whoopies," Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and Emma might've hit him "Anyways to get your mommy back, I need something,"

"Fine name your price," Emma rolled her eyes, but her fists were still clenched and the feeling of losing the only person who's cared for her resurfaced in the pit of her stomach curling itself inward. Emma's facade was faulty, Rumple knew all of the girls tricks, they were her mother's, and her mothers before, a woman he was _well _acquainted with.

"Two parts to the deal, part one, bring me Killian Jones,"

Emma didn't hesitate. She had to save her mother.

"Why'd you take her?" Emma asks pleading for something to help her.

"I needed leverage, and well your mother and I made a deal,"

"What was the deal?"

"That is none of your business dearie, now are we ready to sign our contract?"

Emma gulped, she needed to save her mother, and she didn't care for _Killian Jones_, infact she couldn't care less if he was harmed, she was worried about what part two would be.

_Lose her crown, marry that thing, hurt her sister…._

"What's part two?"

"Deal or no deal, dearie?"

The imp wasn't going to say, if she didn't know it wouldn't be too horrific right? Killing Killian Jones wouldn't affect Emma, not the slightest, and Rumple probably thinks that Emmas too weak to kill in cold blood.

The decision was clear

"Deal,"


	4. Chapter 3

**Well hello there,**

**so im going to answer the reviews before the story, review or pm if you'd want that to change, but for now i'm going to put it first.**

**GUEST: Sorry, but for story purposes I had to make them sisters, **_**but **_**I do think that their relationship is similar to the show.**

**pinkbonesforever: aw thank you you're so sweet! **

**Chapter Three**

"Where do I find your beloved Killian Jones?" Emma asked sitting down at her mother's vanity and twirled a red apple. She pretended it was a heart and clenched her fingers around it, relishing in the release of stress on her hands. Emma was growing tiresome of the imps games. She needed to save her mother, Gods know she wasn't _anyones _savior, but she would do anything for her mother.

"He is a lieutenant in Snow Whites navy," Rumplestiltskin explained getting up from his seat and striding towards Emma "He sails with the Jewel of the Realm,"

"And when I acquire Killian Jones, what will I be doing?" Emma asked unsure of the purpose of this _exercise_.

"You will be bringing him to my castle, wasnt that obvious dearie?" Rumple giggled.

"You're right, my bad," Emma curtseyed and stalked back into the narrow hallway to the front courtyard screaming for _somebody _to get Emma a driver and a carriage.

Emma needed a plan.

She couldn't just _take _Killian Jones. Not if she didn't want to be banished.

(She pictured loneliness and being alone with her thoughts. In her mind the pictures of devastation flood through her sending waves of desperation through her. She had to do this properly. She was _not_ going to end up alone.)

No, that was out of the question.

What could her cover story be? A merchant's daughter seeking easy passage, no Emma was _no_ merchants daughter, maybe she could be a…

She drew a blank.

Who was Killian Jones? Why was he so _important? _Why did that name sound so familiar?

Then fireballs and blue eyes flew into her mind.

Ah, Killian Jones. The first imbecile to talk to her out of his divine will.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a loss if he died. He didn't know the value of his own life anyways.

She knew her cover story, Emma would be herself.

"May I speak to the Captain of your ship?" Emma asked a man wearing a crisp uniform and gelled back hair. _Interesting…_

"That would be me," a man called while walking towards her. He walked confidently and quickly, she could tell every move this man made was calculated with little room for error. It was clear for everyone here that he was in charge. She envied him a tad, for his stage presence. Wherever Emma went she was followed by gasps of "I_TS THE EVIL QUEENS DAUGHTER RUN!" _

_Weaklings_ all of them.

"Hello, Emma Mills," Emma spoke confidently and without any emotion behind her words. Most of the crew were shaking in their boots. Emma felt a certain pride in their fear.

"I know who you are," the Captain said earning him an eyebrow raise from the blonde. "Queen Snow White's sister."

"I am Liam Jones, feel free to call me Liam,"

"Captain, my sister wanted me to monitor this journey, make sure that you are on course and not-"

"There shan't be any malfeasance aboard this ship milady, I can assure you," Killian spoke with a stunning swagger, but Emma could see through his facade.

"Killian, nice seeing you again," Emma said politely and forced a smile. Killian gasped and placed a hand over his mouth.

"A word of kindness!" Killian said sarcastically "for me?"

He was rewarded with a swift knock to the ribs from his Captain.

"Why, of course had you not expected otherwise?" Emma quipped, quite enjoying herself. Conversation was foreign to Emma, but sassing others off, _well…_

The Captain cleared his throat. Emma cleared her face of any emotion.

"So, Your Highness, how can we be of service?" the Captain said smiling at her.

"Just tell me where you're going, and where you keep the drink," Emma said looking for a seat on deck.

"No drink on board i'm afraid," The Captain said looking down at his feet. Emma groaned inwardly. _You can't be serious?_

"But that won't stop you now will it your highness?" Killian said his tone teasing, with a hint of something Emma couldn't quite make out. He was irritating, yes, but why did Rumplestiltskin to kill him?

"Nothing will stop me, lieutenant, I can assure you I will always get what I want," Emma said curtly growing a little tired of him, she turned to the Captain "where are we going?"

"Another realm, Neverland." Captain said looking over his map "Heard of it?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Ooooh so this is the longest chapter. **

**I will be answering **_**all **_**reviews before the story so dont forget to review after the end of the chapter! **

**pinkbonesforever: hmmm neither can I….**

**Chapter Four**

"Throw up the sail, brother!" the Captain shouted to Killian. Captain Jones walked over to the wheel, what was that called? Emma followed the Captain. A white fluffy sail was lifted into the sky and the ship jolted forward. The ship glided in the water making Emma's legs shake. Then the ship began to lift itself into the sky. Emma's eyes widened.

"We're flying!" Emma shouted at the Captain. He just nodded, staring intently at the map in front of him. He was ignoring her. _Swell _Emma thought angrily.

Killian noticed her unease and walked towards her.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked genuinely concerned. Killian couldn't help himself, the siren was stunning. He thought the sea was beautiful, but Emma was mesmerising.

"What are we looking for in this new land?" Emma asked her eyes skimming over the ocean, Kilian wanted to impress her and to get as far away from his brothers watchful eye. Liam always knew. Killian fancied this headstrong, slightly homicidal woman, and he didn't know if by putting his neck out he would get cut.

"A plant called dreamshade" Killian explained pulling out a picture with the plant on it "ever heard of it?"

Emma examined the picture and nodded her head.

"Only in stories," Emma said glancing at it. Emma coughed, remembering a painful memory of a man who didn't deserve tears but got them anyway.

Only Emma didn't cry, no she was too strong for that.

Which made the countless nights of tears spilling onto her pillow all the more horrifying.

Emma Mills did _not_ cry.

"What were the stories?" Killian pressed noticing the pain she pushed behind her eyes. He wanted her to trust him, he didn't think he was doing a very good job.

"It was of a woman," Emma recalled, "She wanted to live forever so she ate the dreamshade because, because…"

Emma racked her brain. The lady eats the plant, but _why? _She didn't do it at first, no how did she find out… Was it the plant that made her live forever?

"That's all I remember actually," Emma said turning away from the man. Emma looked at the ground that she was flying away from.

"Its a shame really," Killian said leaning on the side of the ship next to her "It sounded like a good story,"

"Yeah it was,"

Emma looked up at the sun. It was hot and blinding. The sun was something that people took for granted, much like servants. Once it was gone that would be it. The sun was just doing its best giving off light and heat for everybody, but its hard. Emma suddenly felt pity for the sun.

"Let me show you to your quarters," Killian link their arms together and Emma recoiled quickly. This was hardly the place to be _courted. _

Emma turned towards Killian shooting him a look that would have send lesser men packing. Then she followed him into her quarters.

….

Landing time would be soon and Emma couldn't wait to get off this godforsaken ship. After vomiting off the side of the ship more than once and falling on her backside, Emma has had enough.

(Emma doesn't think too hard about the fact that nobody will help her)

(It's easier to pretend that it never happened)

Letting out a string of curses Emma hoisted herself towards the Captain manning the ship.

"You have a mouth worse then a sailor," Killian commented. The retort died on Emma's tongue as the ship dipped downwards flinging Emma into something hard. She clung to the ship like it was another limb. She let the water splash her on deck. Somebody shouted something obnoxious. Emma let go of the mast.

"We are to go onto land just the two of us," the Captain explained "but, if you want to join-"

"Good, I am joining," Emma said flashing a grin in the mens direction. Promptly exciting the ship, Emma fell onto the ground with a thud. Someone chuckled. Bubbles of anger set in her was enough. Emma stood up and brushed her hands on her skirt. Her legs were wobbling, and Emma looked in her mind for a spell that would fix it. None. What was the point of magic if it was useless?

"Which way?" Emma asked glaring down a suicidal lieutenant who was still laughing. He really wanted to be burnt to a crisp.

"Uh, we don't know," the Captain said finding something interesting on his boots. His swagger was gone and Emma could see the man for who he was. Lonely but compassionate. Emma could read him, but not as well as she could his brother. The man she was sentenced to capture. _Swell_.

"There's a boy over there, ask him," Killian pointed out

Thats how the three of them ended up walking in a too hot island for anybody to be hiking.

Emma let the men speak to the boy and she wandered off waiting for directions.

Emma watched the boy. He was young, thirteen maybe, too young to be by himself. Far too young to be alone on this island. She wondered where his parents were and if they were dead. She wondered if anyone cared about the boy. Determining that she didn't care enough, she looked ahead and awaited instruction.

But then she let her mind wander, and she decided couldn't just wait for instructions. They could be leading her into a trap or kill her. Emma went straight to the men and forced her self in conversation.

"The dreamshade is in that mountain," the boy explained nodding his head in the direction of the mountain. Emma stared him down. She had a thing for liars, and this boy was one them.

"You're lying"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, I said you're lying." Emma narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Now tell me where I can find dreamshade,"

"You can't find dreamshade, it'll find you,"

"Cut the crap," Emma snapped. Captain Jones and Killian recoiled at her tone, both men took a stand back leaving Emma space.

(Emma ignored the drop in her stomach when Killian took a step back)

(He was the only person who was never scared of her)

(It was simple, he realized who she was)

(Nobody has ever cared for her very long)

(Except for her mother)

(Which is why she needed to give Killian to Rumplestiltskin and finish this stupid deal and get her mother back!)

"Little boy," Emma said taking a long stride, bowing her head so that it was close to his. "You are going to tell me exactly where I can find this dream shade or else,"

"Or else what?" the boy challenged.

"Would you like to find out?"

"I can read you, you know, you expect me to be afraid of you," the brunette stated "but i'm not so your threats-"

Emma raised the boy to the air with her hand, closing her hand she choked him.

"Are you going to speak now?"

"Y-y-ou cant kill me," The boy coughed "You ne-ee-d informati-"

She dropped him. She walked forward drew a breath and yanked her arm into his chest. The feeling of power raked Emma's body, the release of all her frustration onto the boys heart. but when she grabbed it she noticed the heart was small. With her hand still in his chest she put all her force into a squeeze.

"Speak up,"

"You have to go inside of the mountain and there will be a waterfall, reach into it,"

He was lying. Why was he lying? What was going on?

"Why are you lying?"

"I AM NOT!" He shouted. Emma digged her fingernails into his heart enjoying watching as he squirmed.

"You are" Emma bite out through gritted teeth. Emma twisted and pulled the boys heart in a circle in his chest. She could do this all day.

"I DONT KNOW!" the boy shouted breathing in deeply.

"Why wouldn't you just say so then?" Emma stated hand not moving from his chest.

"Because, I know a rumor." the boy looked Emma in the eyes and she knew he was not lying anymore.

"They say in the mountain there is a book that shows the beholder what they want to know, but to get to it they must be worthy," the boy took a deep breath, but continued. Not a lie detected so far. "After proving their worth they will have to look inside the book to find their answers, it is rumored that the dreamshades location is inside this mountain."

The boy hadn't spoke a lie. But, he also wasn't finished.

"The book also contains the readers mindmap,"

"Whats a mindmap?" Emma asked looking for an inch of lie etched in his features.

"Nobody knows which is why nobodies looked."

Emma knew he wasn't lying. She removed her hand from its slot in his chest. Turning around and looked at the Captain and Killian for the plan, but all she could see was fear.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Let's go boys," Emma said hiking up her skirt and walking in the direction of the mountain. "Thats a two days journey give or take…" Emma looked around "Do either of you have something sharp?" Emma asked.

The Captain nodded dumbstruck for a moment then he handed her a knife. Emma held out her dress and sliced it so that it would cut just above her knees. She returned the knife and continued walking.

The instructions were swirling in her head. She couldn't make sense of any of it. Worthy? Mindmap? Mother was always saying Emma should've studied prophecies when she was studying magic. Now it was coming after her.

Emma was really regretting this whole adventure. If she had just snatched him…. And risk banishment? It wasn't fair. Why did Rumplestiltskin need this idiot anyways? Or why did he need _Emma _to bring him over. Why did he have to take her mother?

Then it hit her, it wasn't Killian they were after, it was Emma.

They were checking to see if Emma was loyal to her mother. This was a test. One she would _not_ fail. Emma knew their tricks, this was definitely a test.

Feeling lighter, Emma smiled and let out a long sigh of content. She had figured it out, her mother would be fine.

"Hey, Princess, couldn't you just poof us there?" Killian asked. Emma didn't even have to turn around to know it was him. He was the only one who spoke to her with such informality. Maybe Snow and David were the only exception.

"My magic doesn't work like that," Emma said quietly hoping he wouldn't press for more.

"Then how does your magic work?" Killian had caught up to her and Emma could tell was making an obvious attempt to not gawk at her legs.

"It's tied to my magic," Emma wanted to open up to him, _to anyone, _but the image of the fear in his eyes flashed in her mind along with "I swear sir, she tried to kill me!" and "who are you going to believe me? Or _her_?"

"How so?" he pressed but Emma ignored him.

"We should probably talk about what you did to that boy…" Killian said

"What? Get answers? You're welcome by the way," Emma snorted, _was he serious? _

"No, threaten his life. Emma people aren't toys," Killian stared at her like a parent chastising a child. He is right, people aren't toys. But life is a game of chess and we are all pawns. Learn to play the game or get left behind. Toys are for children. Emma is an adult. Mothers words ring through her ears like a bell. _I won't fail this test mother. I wont. _

"Do we now know where to go?" Emma challenged

"We have a lead based on a rumor, he could've lead us on a suicide mission,"

"He already did that but you and your _brother _over there were more then ready to do whatever the kid was saying," Emma wanted to scream, he was picking at things he knew _nothing _of.

"Thank you, for saving our lives but there are other ways-"

"What would you have done? Hm? Right there and then"

"Once I had found out he was lying?"

"Yes once you had found out he was lying,"

"Asked him why"

"Asked him why?" Emma parroted.

"Emma, there are other ways of doing things. You dont have to resort to such-"

"Such what?" Emma took a step forward, getting into his personal space.

"Such bad form,"

"You can say it you know," Emma said

(She was not offended)

(Emma Mills didn't _do _offended)

"Evil,"

"I dont think your evil Emma,"

"STOP BLOODY CALLING ME THAT!" Emma snapped walking backwards from him. She couldn't breathe. Her magic, _her magic. _Fire jolted in her veins to her palms, she balled them into fists. Control, _Emma control the situation. _"You forget we are not friends,"

Sparks were shooting from her hands. The last time her magic was like this…

("Who are you going to believe? Me? Or _her?_")

_Control. _

It was gone. The fire turned into a hum of heat within herself. Magic calmed.

"I'm sorry I did not know I crossed-"

"New rule!" Emma announced "Nobody talk until we get to the mountain," Emma was about to speed forward until she added "Unless it's of utmost importance,"

"Aye, Aye Captain," Captain Jones said jokingly but she was in no mood to laugh.

Emma raced forward ignoring the men behind her. The two brothers stood beside each other. Killian stared at the woman open mouthed. He was going to die. But he found he no longer cared.

"Good luck, little brother," Liam whispered to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Shh, we're not aloud to speak,"

"but-"

"Wouldn't want your crush to be even angrier with you little brother," Liam teased

"Younger brother you twa-" before Killian could finish Liam was already grabbing his head in between his arms and giving him a noogie. Liam licked his finger and twirled it in Killian's ear.

"How old are you?" Emma shouted at them "Move!"

Both boys laughed and walked in comfortable silence.

**….**

When night fell Emma was regretting throwing the remains of her skirt in the river.

"We should set up camp," the Captain offered sitting down beside Emma.

"Do you think we could find food on this island?" He asked her. Emma shook her head no.

"I could try and conjure some food," Emma offered, feeling that Liam was an ally in this blasted adventure.

"Would we be eating magic?"

"No," Emma laughed a little "I would bring it from somewhere, like your ship or my palace for example," Liam nodded in understanding.

"You said your magic is tied to your emotions, what are you feeling? I wouldn't want you to bring us something that'll kill us,"

Emma laughed.

"I'm feeling fine," Emma said exhaling a little louder then she should have.

"Killian," Liam called out "Can you find us some coconuts or something?"

Killian left with little protest but he flashed Liam a look Emma couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry about him,"

"About who?" Emma asked not understanding what he was saying. The little boy she tortured came to mind, maybe Killian was right, she was evil.

"Killian, my little brother," Liam explained and he was waiting for some sort of an intelligent response but Emma didnt fare well with this kind of stuff.

"Dont be sorry for him, it was just a falling out," Emma looked away and rubbed her palms together looking for a spark. Embarrassment was not an emotion that she could conjure a meal from.

"I wasnt talking about your 'falling out', although I wouldn't call it that," Liam said with a grin.

"Oh? And what would you call it?" Emma said lips twitching upwards.

"A lovers quarrel,"

"Oh my," Emma didn't know what to say.

(Who are you going to believe me? or _her?)_

("I failed you, I meant to kill her but the poison, the poison didn't work")

("I fear she might be with child,"

"How could she be with child you _infilite_,")

Emma Mills _didn't _cry.

"I was going to apologise for him staring at your legs the entire day, but can you blame him? Men are weak to stunning women like you,"

Emma laughed. Was he drunk?

"You could be executed for that kind of talk," Emma pointed out

"I have a feeling we will die on this island," Liam said turning serious

"How delightful brother," Killian had returned and with him coconuts. He gave two to the each of us. "How did conversation reach that point?" he asked quirking an eyebrow upwards.

"How _did _conversation reach that point, Liam?" Emma asked and Liam looked startled that she used his christian name.

"I guess you just had to be there," Liam said, but Emma wouldn't have it. Killian enjoyed seeing her like this, it was real. _She _was real. She was beautiful with the stars behind her giggling with a coconut pressed to her lips. She was the most amazing woman he had ever seen.

"Oh now you're _embarrassed," _Emma said in a mocking tone.

"I am not!"

"Then what were we talking about? Hm, tell your brother," Emma encouraged. _Killian really knew how to pick them, _Liam thought while chuckling. Here this woman was horrifyingly violent one second to sweet and laughing the next. Who is Emma Mills? Liam wanted to know. Liam wanted his brother to make a move fast because this woman would be stolen off of her feet by a lesser man who wouldn't be able to treat her like he would.

"How stunning Emma's legs look I mean truly," Liam said with a straight face, he moved his hand across her legs without touching them, joking around is one thing but this woman could kill him. "the Gods finest creation,"

Emma laughed.

"You act as if you've never seen a womans legs before," Emma said lifting her coconut so that you could only see her eyes over it and raised her eyebrows at him. Taking a big gulp of his coconut Killian watched the two interact, he would always be loyal to his brother, but what was the man playing at? Flirting with woman his had affections for? Did Killian have affections for Emma? Did he?

How could he not?

"I can assure you Emma, I have seen plenty of womens legs, but none come as close in beauty as yours,"

"I would never have thought i'd be ever having this conversation. _Ever_." Emma stated and Killian couldn't help but laugh.

"Never thought anyone would pay attention to your legs?" Killian prompted

"No, more like, being who I am, I never thought I could have this," Emma said staring at her coconut. He knew exactly what she meant. Killian was no stranger to being alone, the look in Emma's eyes read it out to him like a book. They were a lot alike.

"Have what, love?" Killian wanted to jump off a cliff after the term of endearment passed through his lips. He was a dead man walking.

"A conversation with a group of men about something other then, _so really princess when are you going to marry?" _Emma mimicked someones accent, he didn't know who this man was but by the look on the blondes face she didn't not like him. Emma snorted "As if anyone would marry me,"

Liam nodded.

"I understand, there is a lot of pressure put upon you at a position of power. On one hand you are faced with a problem that has to be dealt with, but you want it on your own right. I respect that,"

Emma snorted. " I am not my sister, Liam, please note that I am not sitting around waiting to meet my True Love and to banish 'Evil Queens'. I am simply looking out for my ass,"

Liam raised his coconut. "Cheers to that"

For the first time in forever Emma felt like she wasn't alone.


	7. Chapter 6

**pinkbonesforever: Thanks for that tip i'm such a noob lol. **

**rickyxreads: awe thanks! Oh look an update? was this what u wanted ? loooooollll**

**Chapter Six**

The trek had been long and took almost every ounce of energy from Emma, Liam, and Killian. Looking up at the mountain Emma sighed. This was happening. The entrance was hidden behind some shrubs that they pushed through to get inside. The cave itself was dank and smelled like rotting corpse.

"What is that smell?" Liam asked covering his mouth and nose with a cloth. Neither Emma nor Killian had the heart to tell him.

"Where are we going lass?" Killian asked Emma smiling. Emma wasn't sure why his smile was getting to her.

(His smile was small, but they were directed at her and it made it worth its while. Love was a funny thing Neal used to tell her. Neal, with his smiles and betrayal)

"Forward," Emma said motioning her head in the intended direction. "Killian say something,"

"Love, if you want to hear my voice all you have to do is ask," Killian said grinning wildly. Emma rolled her eyes and summoned a fireball. Liam chuckled caught up to Emma, "So if your magic is tied to your emotions why do you need spells?"

Emma sighed. "It doesn't really work like that, spells are sort of there if I need help casting it," Emma took a deep breath and cleared her head. She used her hand to light her way, taking timid steps forward every so often. Emma noticed Killian was a few steps behind them and she didn't like his distance even if it was so small. Emma couldn't breathe. The fire started to get bigger. "My magic isnt as strong as it could be, I can only tap into it using certain emotions,"

"Like what?" Liam asked and he seemed genuinely interested.

"Um anger?" Emma laughed nervously "When i'm really angry I can cast almost every spell," Emma smiled feeling proud of herself. "But thats about it, minor spells can be casted with little emotion but for harder spells like conjuring food take a lot of emotion,"

"So you could cast a spell using love?"

"Well, yes, but it would have to true for it to do anything for me,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well I love my mother and my sister and I can't cast a spell with either of those feelings of love," Emma looked away from the man not sure how bringing up her mother might make him feel.

"So have you tried casting a spell with True Love's magic?" Liam asked and Killian was listening to every word at this point. He was trying to find out if she had a True Love, a man she loved.

"Every man who i've ever loved is dead," Emma said walking into a dark room at the end of the cave. The room had a blinding light over a table with a book placed upon it.

"The book! Bloody hell! Its real!" Killian exclaimed.

The book read '_once upon a time' _

"How ridiculous what does that mean?" Killian said reaching down to touch it but only receiving a burn to his hand.

Emma and Liam chuckled.

"Looks like you're not worthy, sailor," Emma said laughing while waltzing over to the book she picked it up waiting for it to reject her and received no burn on her hand. The book jacket was dusty and the leather was rough underneath Emma's fingertips. Quick as a flash Emma opened the book and the book flew out of her hand onto the ground in front of the three who all stared open mouthed at the apparition.

A woman popped out. She was beautiful, but it was lost when Emma made the connection that she looked like Killian.

"Mother?" Both men behind her called out.

"Silence children, I am not your mother," She called out but her voice was different it wasnt there or not there it wasn't loud or soft it wasn't real. But the woman was talking and Emma could hear her. How odd. "You have all felt loss in your life I have merely taken form of someone you have lost who will leave you with little grief,"

Both men looked pale as lilen.

"You, Emma Mills," She looked right at Emma staring into her very soul "Are not who I expected you would be,"

"What do you mean?"

"You do not know who you are Emma, you are the saviour of all the realms," The woman reached out to Emma placing a hand on her face. It was like a whisper of a touch.

"Emma we need you to carry out your deal with the man who entrusted you with it,"

"I am following that deal!" Emma snapped recoiling from her touch.

"No, you mustn't" The woman made no attempts to touch Emma but Emma could see the maternal stance she was giving her. Her hair was raven and it swirled down her back in loose curls.

"You cannot hurt him, for he his the key,"

"The key?" Emma said. Was that what Rumple needed him for? The key? To what? The realms? Was she supposed to save him?

"You will not understand, my love, we need you,"

"You arent real,"

"You are correct, but the savour and the key are destined to save all the realms"

"How so?" Emma asked needing to know. Was her mother in danger? Could she be dead by now? How long has time pass while on this stupid island? It was a day but the days here felt longer like they spanned for weeks.

"I do not know," the woman said.

"My mother is she alive?" Emma demanded

"I cannot see the future of those with corrupted souls,"

"My soul must be rotten too," Emma said close to tears, her mother had to be okay, she _had _to.

"No, the things you have done have not been your fault,"

"Yes they have!" Emma screamed "Please, i'm begging you, is my mother alright?"

"Your mother has jeopardized the fate of the realms, she is an enemy of mine, I do not care whether she lives or dies," She stated plainly. Emma wanted to kill her. Sparks shooted out of her hands, her palms turned into balls of fire ready to be thrown.

"Learn to control your magic!" The woman hissed, but Emma recognized that voice it was her mother!

"Mother!" Emma shouted tears threatening to spill down her face. "Mother! Is that you?"

"It is me, the imp, he has me,"

"I know Mother,"

"Well, are you coming to get me?" She said and Emma could hear her rolling her eyes. Emma was fluttering with warmth. Her mother was alive, she hadn't left her.

"I love you Mother," Emma was smiling through her embarrassing tears.

"Emma, dear you know how much I hate sentiment,"

"Mother-"

"No. Come and get me now!"

Her mother was gone. The boulder on Emma's chest was lifted. _She was alive. _

Killian's 'mother' was back.

"Now if you want to uncover the secrets of the book, you must pay in fear," She said her smile faltering. She floated in the air towards Emma, and Killians mother was gone. This woman had blue skin, raven hair but with black eyes that looked like they were cut into her face.

"I am not afraid of you," Emma said rolling her eyes.

"But are you afraid of me, my love?" When Emma whipped her head around she saw the only man she's ever loved.

Neal.


	8. Chapter 7

**I listened to Burton Hallow by the Civil Wars while writing this song. This chapter is really angsty and I kinda just threw a giant rock in between Emma and Killian. Sorry? Anyways, too much angst to handle right now. And i'm also falling asleep as I write this. Just read the chapter**

**Chapter Seven**

"I am not afraid of you Neal" Emma said putting on a brave face "I KILLED you! DO YOU REMEMBER?" Emma shouted at him. Tears spilling down her face. She was lying, Emma was horrified.

"Do you remember why you killed me?" Neal said grabbing her hand and Emma pulled it away.

"Of course! You lied to me!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs. She never got to have this conversation with the real Neal. This was therapeutic. "You tried to kill me!"

"You're right, I did for money,"

"WHY? Neal I loved you! I thought I was pregnant!" Emma was hysteric. She was going to explode she was shaking. Her magic was going haywire. The walls were shaking.

"I never loved you Emma," Neal said but then his grin grew feral "But I dont regret -"

Emma blasted him with a white light of magic. Something she had never seen herself do. Getting over the shock quickly, Emma turned her head to see where he went. Neal was gone. Thank the Gods. She wiped her eyes and reached for the book.

"Do you remember me Emmy?"

Emma flipped her head around, Graham, how could she forget.

"You killed me Emmy,"

"Graham no-"

"You were just a little girl caught in a bad situation. You weren't Evil, but guess what? Emmy you grew to have the blackest heart anyone can ever have,"

"NO!" Emma shouted throwing herself to the ground body shaking with tears. She groveled at his feet. "Graham please, please, please, forgive me, please,"

Graham took a step back "Do you know when a monster becomes a monster?"

Emma looked up at him silent tears tumbling over her face in rapid motion. She never wanted this… She never wanted to kill him! Not Graham. He was just the first. He was the only death she ever regretted. The only one who haunted her. The next person she killed was Neal and she was grateful her mother taught her different techniques on how to make it painful.

"When nobody loves it and you, Emma, can never be loved,"

Emma wanted a rock to fall on her. She wanted to feel nothing anymore.

"Can you even call her an it?" A pregnant woman said. "This whore slept with my husband! Scum!"

"I-I-I-" Emma was speechless

"Look she doesn't even remember his name!" She screamed "You ruined my life!"

"No- no - no I"

Walsh turned the corner

"You were a mistake,"

Emma couldn't breathe. Where was Killian and Liam she looked for them but she couldn't see them just the faces of everyones shes hurt and tortured and loved.

A man she didn't even recognise walked up to her, "Do you even know who I am?"

"No, no , no i'm sorry" Emma mumbled, her limbs couldn't stay still, she tried to get up but her legs weren't moving. They were shaking but Emma had no control.

"Emma! You must get married!"

"Emma! Save me!"

"MOTHER!" Emma shouted until her voice was silent. She coughed up blood.

"Emma! You're making me look bad! Act normal!"

"Emma! I bet she doesn't even have a True Love, nobody could love her,"

"Emma! You've failed me as a daughter, your sister Snow White is a much better daughter then you will ever be,"

Emma laid on the ground and prepare to be killed by the crowd.

_I'm sorry. _

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

"Emma!"

Lone tears fell from her cheeks. All she could hear was the chorus of her names being called in peril by the people whose lives shes ruined. _She _ruined. Hiding behind dark magic was a family trait after all. Her grandmother, mother, her.

Then the noise disappeared.

Was she dead?

Then all she saw was Killian.

"I love you, Emma," He said his smiling the widest grin she has ever seen.

"I love you so much," and he leaned in to kiss her. Emma took a step back.

"What's going on?" Emma looked at Killian and looked for a detection of a lie.

"I love you,"

"Lieutenant, I don't think that is appropriate, or the _time, _to be making such confessions,"

"Do you not love me?" He looked positively wrecked. "But I love you!"

"Killian, please, I can't, did you see what just happened?"

"Emma, I love you do you not love me back?"

"Killian please-"

"Answer!" He snapped, and to be honest Emma was a little frightened by his tone.

"No I don't" Emma said glaring him down. "I dont care for you much for then an acquaintance,"

"But you wouldn't mind killing me?"

"What?" Emma was shocked how did he find out?

"You want me dead so you can be with my brother isn't it?"

"No! No! Killian," Emma looked down at his boots, when she looked up it was too late. Killian struck her with all his force, but Emma is quicker than him she froze him with her magic.

And then he disappeared.

The blue woman returned to the book. "Thank you for your fears," She handed the book to a stunned Emma. She turned towards Liam and - oh Gods - Killian.

"Shall we look through this blasted thing?" Emma said cracking a joke. She couldn't look at him.

"Yes we should," Liam said clearing his throat. "Can I touch the book? Or will I be burnt?"

Emma shrugged. "No clue,"

He took the book out of her fingers and squinted his eyes together, in the second of privacy they were aloud Emma and Killian locked eyes. Both of them nodded.

"_We'll talk later" _their eyes read, one of the benefits of being able to understand each other was that they could almost speak telepathically.

"Well I wasn't smited," Liam said and flipped open the book to a picture of a couple kissing on it.

"I know who that is!" Emma said smiling "That's my mother!" Emma took the book back from Liam and flipped through the pages of the book. It seemed to carry every True Loves story. Her mother and Daniel, Snow and James, Ariel and James, Aurora and Phillip, and so many more.

"What does this mean?" Killian said, his voice was scratchy. He was not prepared to witness what he did. Having hearing those words being uttered to Emma was like a punch to the gut, he wanted to tell her on his own terms. Then he saw her immediate reaction, which he understood he wanted to help her when she was attacked by those people, but he was stuck behind an invisible wall. It wouldn't let him pass through. When he hit her -

Killian would've strangled that man. They were nothing alike.

Killian would never hurt Emma, he loved her. Not that he could tell her anymore. Not after that. Not after anything. Killian would have to learn to keep his feelings hidden.

"Maybe that we need a true love pairing," Emma shrugged "That shouldn't be hard to find," Both men raised their eyebrows until it hit their hairline.

"Who?" They both said in unision.

"Um, you two? Brothers? That sounds like you could be True Loves?" Emma said closing the book and conjuring up a satchel to put it in. It was James' oh well. Emma had enough emotions to conjure a four course meal, they would be eating like royalty tonight.

"Unless either of you are my soulmate," Emma said shaking her head. She fastened the book into the satchel.

"If Killian and I don't work then we could try, would that work?" Liam asked.

"You think we are soulmates Liam?" Emma laughed "Does someone have a crush?"

_Yes, _Killian thought pathetically.

"Oh, Princess I didnt mean me," Liam said winking at his brother "You guys should talk, I'll go get some firewood or something,"

_Great _Emma thought aggravatedly.

The millisecond Liam left Killian was already talking.

"I would never do anything like that to you Emma, or anyone please you have to-"

"What do you think that was about?" Emma asked not wanting to think about it.

"Sorry? What do you mean?"

"It was supposed to be my fears, right?" Emma said sitting down by a log. "And i've never been scared of you,"

"It might not have been me but still putting you through that-"

"Killian," Emma said not sure what she was going to say.

"Yes?"

"I didnt mean what I said,"

"About what?"

"Not caring about you, I do," Emma smiled at him "You are the only person who hasn't looked at me with fear in their eyes," Emma smiled to herself. "Do you remember when we met?"

"How could I forget? I got to dance with a beautiful lady with two left feet," Killian said sitting down beside her. He thought about putting his arm around her. He thought against it.

"I was going to kill you," Emma said laughing

"I dont believe that for a second,"

Emma's smiled faltered "but that isn't true isn't it?" Emma sighed and held in tears. For someone who never cried Emma was doing it too often. "When I tortured that boy you looked scared,"

Killian laughed. "I didnt know you reserved that much attention for me," Killian wrapped his arm around Emma. She stiffened but she didn't ask him to move his arm, so he didn't. "I wasn't scared of you, Emma, I was scared for myself," Killian looked up at the sun. "Here we are at this strange land and we almost go into a death trap, but you saved us, you _saved us _Emma!" He used other hand to wipe away her tears "And all I could think of was that I could've been responsible for the death of my brother and you."

"Oh," Emma felt stupid. She also felt uncomfortable with his arm around her. It wasn't him, she liked the reassurance that he cared. But nobody has ever wiped her tears when she cried, or held her close after bad things happened.

Emma was in trouble. She couldn't kill this man. She couldn't kill the only person to show her kindness.

"Can I say something?" Emma asked unsure if he wanted to hear her cry.

"Please do," The sincerity in his voice scared Emma. Nobody has ever looked at her like that.

"Today you and your brother saw every bad thing i've ever done and treated me no differently," Emma took a deep breath "Why?"

Killian wanted to laugh and shake this woman until she realized how amazing she was.

"Because that was shown without your permission," Killian said unsure of what he could say before he revealed too much. "And because the both of us could see purpose behind every act that was made,"

"Did you love him?" Killain asked, not sure how would she would react.

"Who?"

"The pregnant womans husband?"

"No, but he told me that she was cheating on him and that he was leaving her." Emma blew her hair out of her face. "I hadn't even known she was pregnant," Emma pulled some grass out of the ground and threw it to the left of her. "We had our dalliance and in the morning he was gone," Emma shrugged.

"I'm sorry,"

Emma snorted.

"What? It didn't _bother _me. I had done the same thing to plenty of others before," Emma chuckled "Haven't you even met a bar wench?"

"I have,"

"Do you wait until the next morning or do you leave?" Emma asked looking for her point to be proven.

"I see."

"Your uncomfortable," Emma stated looking directly at him. Emma's face widened. "Wait? Have you never seen the uh, _bar wenches?"_

Killian couldn't help but laugh. "I can assure you Princess I know what i'm doing" Killian flashed her a wink. "But Captain Virtue on the other hand…"

"Are you being serious?"

Killian only laughed in response.

Emma closed her eyes. Is this what being really cared for felt like? She tried to remember the last time mother said that she loved her or anytime she extended a hand of comfort. Emma couldn't find anything and she close her eyes and balanced her head on Killians shoulder.

She couldn't kill him. Not before killing herself.

**dont forget to review! also im gonna go to sleep bc i can barely keep my eyes open but thats okay. **


	9. Chapter 8

******pinkbonesforever: fate works in mysterious ways.**

******Chapter Eight**

**Emma moved from her spot and grabbed the book. She opened it. Looking at the pictures, not bothering to read the attached text. **

**"****You should probably read that you know, a lot of it is about the saviour and the key," Killian said placing a hand on the book so Emma can't flip the page. Emma stared at the page not wanting Killian to look at the book anymore. ****_He couldn't find out. _**

**Emma looked at the page with Snow and James on it. **

**"****_The savior's sister was happy, but the saviour was broken. Nobody could help her but herself." _**

**Emma flipped the page. It was Emma as a baby. King Leopold held her in her arms cooing over her. Emma was slackjawed. **

**"****_The saviour was born out of good and extreme Evil" _**

**"****_The savior would save everyone with her magic, that is tied to her love, of herself, of her family, of her truest love. The realms are safe." _**

**Emma didn't know what to say. It wasn't true, her magic was tied to her anger. If she was angry enough she could do almost every spell. But she had never tried doing a spell by summoning her love. **

**"****What's wrong?" Killian asked **

**"****I- that doesn't seem true," Emma said pressing her palms together. She closed her eyes and thought about Snow. How Snow has been there for Emma. How Emma has rejected and ridiculed and ruined almost everything of Snow's and despite all that she stayed with Emma. **

**A white light sprouted from Emma's hands it was brief and it didn't do much good for anything. She screamed. **

**"****How did you learn how to use your magic before?" Killian asked and quickly added "I don't think you came out of diapers learning how to conjure fire," **

**"****My mother taught me, but her magic stems from anger, I don't think she could help me with this," Emma said and flipped the page. It showed an unfamiliar boy on it, playing with something near the sea. **

**"****Well, look at that, its me," Killian smiled. **

**"****_The key was born out of luck, the people were not expecting them to be born in the same time period. But it made sense, the saviour and the key were meant to save the realms together. The key's magic stems from True Love and can only be tapped into after a True Love's Kiss." _**

**"****Does that mean-?" Killian looked right at Emma with an intensity that she couldn't face. The blue bitch said she had to keep him safe. She would, but not because he was the key. She would still have to bring him to rumpletilskin. Rumple never specifically said that she would be killing him, she just assumed that he would want her to. **

**Maybe he wants them to save the realms. Emma felt certain that thats what this was about. She didn't have to ****_kill _****him she had to save him and bring him over and -**

**What if she was wrong?**

**Well she couldn't go around waiting for her mother to rot. It would be simple bring Killian, retrieve her mother. Save the realms. Simple enough. More or less.**

**"****Yeah, it does," Emma said nodding "That means you have magic too," Emma said looking him down, she wasn't sure he would know how important a gift magic was. **

**"****But I need a True Love's Kiss before it can work," Killian said looking defeated "I can't just pull True Loves out of my ass here Emma," He sounded angry. Emma wasn't sure why. **

**"****Just kiss your brother," Emma said rolling her eyes. She scooped the book from him and flipped to the back. The pages were blank. ****_Odd, _****Emma thought before shutting the book and placing it in its satchel. **

**"****Hold this," Emma said before tossing the satchel to him. Killian caught it and held it away from him. No bloody way would anyone see him carrying a womans purse. **

**Emma went into the forest looking for Liam leaving Killian alone. **

**Killian hated thinking about his situation at the moment. Killian really want the type for self pity but at the moment he was feeling a lot of it. **

**He had magic? He was going to save the realms? He couldn't do that! He was just Killian, he wasn't meant for anything great. **

**Oh, but he was. It was prophesied. The people waited for centuries for the saviour and the key. The key? What the bloody hell ****_is_****that? **

**…****.**

**"****So you're the key?" Liam said not catching on "and you're the saviour?"**

**Emma and Killian nodded. **

**"****How come i'm not anything?" **

**"****No, you are, your Killian's True Love, and you're gonna activate his magic," Emma said smiling at Liam. He nodded. **

**"****Great!" Emma clapped her hands together "now kiss!" **

******"****What?" Liam said looking appalled.**

**"****Kiss your brother!" Emma snapped. Liam looked even more confused then before. Emma walked towards Killian, stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.**

**(She ignored the flutter in her stomach.)**

**"****See, easy,"**

**(Killian tried not to jump for joy.)**

**"****Okay?" Liam closed his eyes. **

**"****Oi! You dont have to close your eyes brother, its just a kiss on the cheek seriously mate you're making me nervous," Killian snapped at his brother, but unlike when he snapped at Emma it was calmer like he was regretting what he was saying. It was odd comparing his actions to the both of them. **

**Liam groaned and slapped a kiss on his brothers cheek making a show of opening his eyes. Emma sighed it didn't work. **

**"****Now can we have a magic match princess?" Killian said wagging his eyebrows in an illegal motion. Gods it was hot on this island. **

**"****It didn't work," Emma said shaking her head "Try again!" Emma commanded. **

**"****Nope," Liam said throwing the shell of his coconut on the floor. **

**"****No bloody way lass, I think its safe to say that we are not True Loves," Killian said and wiped his cheek. Killian and his brother were close, but somethings brothers don't do. **

**Emma closed her eyes and used the magic flowing through her to summon a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. **

**"****Killian bend over," Emma demanded her tone showing no room for Killian to get out of it. **

**"****Shouldn't I be the one asking you to bend over my dear?" Killian said while bending over. Emma wanted to slap him. **

**She wrote: **

**"****_Dear Snow White, _**

**_Snow its your sister Emma. I love you. I miss you. I took leave on a ship and now I am in another realm, Neverland. I am not alone. I miss you so much Sister. I'm sorry for what i've done to you. You've only cared for me and i've shown you no gratitude for it. _**

**_Now I must ask you for a favour, could you attach your reply to this letter with a lock your yours and James' hair? I need it for a True Love's spell. A friend of mine on the island i'm on refuses to participate in True Love's Kiss, so I am left with no option but to make a potion. Bring a bottle too. Ask Ariel to bring it to us. She owes me a favour, I beat her at poker a few months back. _**

**_I love you my sister._**

**_Your Sister,_**

**_Emma Mills. "_**

**Emma didn't notice she spilt ink on Killian until she was done writing. **

**"****Oh, i'm so sorry," Emma said making the ink and quill disappear with the letter. Straight into Snows hand. **

**Liam chuckled. **

**"****Little brother, you have something on your shirt," Liam chuckled "Bad from, little brother, bad form,"**


	10. Chapter 9

**okay last chapter was bolded by accident and i won't even bother changing it to be completely honest. **

**mela16: wow look i updated, and I don't think lack of updates is something you need to worry about :) I update practically everyday. **

**pinkbonesforever: maybe once or twice? **

**Barton Hollow by the Civil Wars is an amazing song and fits this fic perfectly. Who else is really scared for tonights episode? This chapter something HUGE will be revealed about Liam! He has been lying to us ! *gasp***

**Chapter Nine**

Snow was stunned. _Emma wrote this? _It didnt seem like anything Emma would write, but it _was _her writing. And did have her signature. Snow shook her head. Where did she find these people to go on an adventure with? Snow laughed. The man she was with wouldn't try True Love's kiss? Did he not think they were True Loves?

Snow dropped her cup and it smashed on the floor with a loud _CLAM._

Neverland, True Loves Kiss, it all made sense!

She was with Killian!

Charming sent them on a mission for dreamshade, but why was Emma there? She called for Charming. He came running in.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Snow loved his worrying.

"Read this," Snow passed her husband the letter. As he read it she noticed that she needed to get a lock of her hair. She went looking for scissors.

"This doesn't make sense!" Charming said placing the letter on the table.

"Aw c'mon we have to help her!" Snow said and snipped a curl of her hair. "Poor thing, Killian won't kiss her,"

"Wait?" Charming picked up the letter "Where does it say that?"

"I guessed, I think they are each others True Love." Snow said smiling wistfully "Actually, I know they are True Loves,"

"How?" Charming looked skeptical. He didn't think anyone could be someone so evils True Love. She also stole his satchel. His _favourite_ satchel.

"When I was younger I used to go through Regina's things," Snow said blushing a little she moved from her vanity to where Charming was sitting. She intertwined their fingers. He placed his hand on her stomach rubbing his hands in circles. She remembered his face when he found out she was pregnant. Snow smiled. "She had this book with Emma's name in it and it said that her True Love was Killian,"

"What else did the book say?"

"I really only read that part, then looked for my name," Snow wriggled her nose at the confession. Charming laughed and pulled her over for a kiss. A quick peck, and Snow was on her way.

"_Dear Sister, _

_I love you too. I thought you were just giving Charming and I privacy when you left, I did not think you would find True Love. Although thats how things happen, when I met Charming I hit him with a rock. He still has the scar. _

_I attached our hair and a vile, please use this wisely, Charming has no hair left. (He's getting old.) _

_We will talk more about us later. But please know that I have never felt ill against you, my sister. I have ruined your life, I was completely distraught when my Mother passed. Seeing yours banished must've been hard. But I do not regret what I have done. Murdering countless people and ruining lives do not warrant their sympathy. I might've told her mother about daniel, but I did not kill him. _

_Anyways, WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU WITH THAT HE WOULD NOT KISS YOU? I'm only playing around, i'm sure he's lovely. When this blows over, ask regina to throw him a sleeping curse then he'll be on board with the whole 'True Love' thing. Only a tip._

_Also you might feel bold by beating Ariel, but even Charming has beat her, she plays worse than a fish. Ha. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Snow White_

_P.S. Charming wants his satchel back."_

Snow tied it together and attached it to a bird flying it out to Ariel who would hand it over to Emma.

...

"So you're trying to tell me you killed a serpent?" Emma asked not believing him.

"Yes!" Liam shouted "I am!"

"To be fair I wouldn't believe him and I was there," Killian pointed out.

Emma laughed. _Idiots_.

She picked up the book and flipped to the blank pages staring them down as if something would suddenly appear. Nothing did.

"You know what'd be funny, if we poured the blood of a virgin on it see what would happen?" Killian said cheekily, and Emma stood up mind going haywire.

"Yes!" Emma shouted. What was the spell? Gods what _wasn't _spell.

"I was kidding?" Killian said sitting down absorbing what was going on. "I'm not going to stand for virgin sacrifice, sorry, nope, I may have seen my dead mother and this blue apparition, this stupid book telling me that i'm the saving of the bloody realms, but I put my foot _down _to killing virgins!"

"Calm down Killian!" Emma snapped "You would only need a certain amount of blood," Emma pressed her eyes together.

_The curse of revelment, The Black curse, The spell of shattered sight, The Recovery Curse, Revelment potion, wait? _

"Liam!" Emma shouted "Give me your hand!"

She was going to forget what to do. What were the words? What were the bloody words?

"What?" Liam looked horrified. Emma didnt realise why until Killian started laughing.

"You lied to me!" Emma accused Killian.

"I didnt lie,"

"What is going on?" Liam said narrowing his eyes.

"We need you Liam," Emma smiled "You want to be someone special, please be our virgin sacrifice,"

"What," Liam said looking up at the sky "Is my life anymore?"

Killian, when Liam wasn't looking, slashed his hand with a knife. Liam shot him a dirty look, he didn't hurt him physically just his pride. Emma took his hand, raised it over the book whispered the words she finally remembered and hoped that it would work.

The drop of blood swirled on the page and spread out into a map. Magic burst from the book onto Liam's hand, healing him.

"Thank you," Emma said looking down at the map, but she couldn't read it. Luckily she had two people who could.

"Yes brother who would've thought," Killian taunted.

"There's nothing wrong with having your virtue intact, in fact I think its admirable," Emma said placing a protective spell around the page. Liam looked proud and stared down his little brother.

"Do you think its dishonourable to not have your virtue intact?" Killian asked.

"No, I think thats fine too," Emma said trying to make some sense of the map "Not that my opinion matters much,"

Emma sighed.

"Okay I can't read maps it seems so," Emma handed the book to Killian, then Killian handed the purse to Liam who threw it on the floor.

Killian looked it over. "Where do we want to go?"

"Wherever the dreamshade is," Liam said rubbing his hands together uncomfortably.

"Bloody hell, Emma darling this map is not made out of Liam's blood right?" Killian said smelling the page. Emma didn't answer. _Spectacular. _

"Its inside this cave, not too far from here, a few hours at most-"

"EMMA!"

"Ariel?"

"Oh there you are!" Ariel smiled. "Here is your potion thingy,"

She handed Emma the package.

Emma took a hair from each curl and placed in the bottle. Concentrating her magic on the bottle and changed the magics form into liquid.

"Here Killian drink this," Emma handed Killian the bottle said goodbye to Ariel and refocused her attention to Killian.

"I appreciate your help, really I do-" Killian said not wanting to drink _hair._

"No. Drink right now," Emma commanded.

So he did.


	11. Chapter 10

******Episode 4.09 gave me too many emotions, so I decided to write this. Super feelsy especially at the end.**

******Chapter Ten**

Emma frowned. There was no rush of light magic filling everyone. It didnt work.

"I don't feel any different," Killian stated looking at his palms.

"It didn't work," Emma said and ripped the pins from her hair letting it down. Everything was irritating her. What couldn't she get right! She had True Love in its second purest form.

"Well, Killian it seems that the only way to activate your magic is by you kissing your True Love, which I am vowing in front of you and Liam right now that once I get off this stupid island we are finding her, forcing her to kiss you, and activating your magic," Emma sighed and stumbled around for Snow's letter.

"I didn't know my magic meant that much to you," Killian said and it sounded to Emma like he didn't want her help.

"Why don't you want my help?" Emma demanded and Killian's eyes widened. Killian knew that in his heart he didn't want True Love if it wasn't Emma.

"I think True Love should be found naturally not sought and forced,"

"Maybe we can't afford that luxury," Emma snapped. Liam flinched. He should learn to toughen up, Emma thought her head swirling with emotion.

"We?" Killian said crossing his arms "Sense when have we ever been a team?" Killian was growing defensive. This was wrong he didn't want to be cross with her. The words - the words were tumbling out.

"Sense I became the saviour and you became the key!"

"Do you know what that even means?" Killian was shouting now his voice became hoarse from the pressure he put behind it.

"I have no idea! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Emma pulled her own hair and shook it, rubbing her head Emma looked him over and flashed him a sneer "I am only trying to do the right thing and save you!"

"Save me?" Killian was growing angry, how dare she try and make this on him. "I never asked for your help,"

"AND I DONT WANT TO GIVE IT!" Emma was feral, her face was flushed her eyes were blown wide. She looked how pain felt. "You don't want your stupid magic fine! I'm done helping!" Emma clenched her fist together and lit the satchel on fire. She threw Snows letter into his chest.

"Read it out loud to me," Emma ordered.

"Its a letter from _your sister _shouldn't you be-"

"Read it while I use my _magic_and get us to the dreamshade,"

"Theres a spell for that?"

"Theres a spell for just about anything," Emma snapped "Not that you'd know," Emma mumbled as an after thought.

Liam was uncomfortable. He looked at the satchel now light in flames. That was a metaphor for his brothers love life. Not if he didn't clear up his act soon. Liam wondered what had changed between them. Was it Killian's fault the mood had shifted or Emma's?

Liam didn't know, but he believed in them. He believed they had hope.

"_Dear Sister, I love you too," _Killian began reading feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. Emma smiled but her smile was so small he almost didn't notice it. "_I thought you were just giving Charming and I privacy when you left, I did not think you would find True Love. _Bloody hell what is she talking about?"

Emma looked up from the map she was enchanting.

"I don't know!" Emma snatched the letter from his hand, reading those sentences over.

"What did you send her Emma?" Liam asked.

"I told her I need hair so that I could cast a True Loves potion because the kiss I tried wasn't working," Emma said only vaguely remembering that part of the letter

"To be fair you did make it sound like you were the one doing the kissing," Liam pointed out. Emma shot him a glare, Liam,bowed his head in fear .

(Emma ignored him. She thought Liam was her friend. _I guess not, I guess everyones afraid of me eventually) _

"Yes, thank you," Emma rolled her eyes then asked Killian to read the letter from where he left off.

Emma put the enchantment on the map and watched as it led them to the dreamshade.

Emma, Killian and Liam all stood up and started walking behind it after agreeing to leave the burning satchel behind.

…..

"_P.S Charming wants his satchel back" _Killian finally finished the letter and then he handed it to Emma who was making a show of avoiding talking directly to him.

"Whoops," Emma said chuckling.

"We inadvertently angered the King," Liam said looking worried.

"Please, James will do anything to push my buttons," Emma said noticing they were getting close to the dreamshades location. "We have a rivalry going on,"

"How so?" Liam prompted.

"Ah, he doesn't like me very much,"

"Can't imagine why," Killian said sarcastically walking ahead of Liam and Emma. Emma let out a big huff of air. She didn't understand what was going on between them. She didn't like it.

"Ignore him," Liam said offering her a small smile "you hurt his pride by offering to find him a True Love,"

"I didn't mean-"

"Now tell me this people dont mean to hurt your feelings when they cower in fear right?"

Emma didn't know what to say. They were two very different things.

"Not really," Liam breathed out, Emma only now realizing that she said that outloud. "Your feelings get hurt when people are scared of you and his, when you bring up love in general,"

Liam couldn't tell her why. It wasn't because Killian was sensitive to love, not at all, it was because he loved Emma and seeing her not love him back must sting.

"Oh,"

"We're here but the door seems shut," Killian called out from ahead of them.

Emma ran forward enjoying the wind rush through her blonde hair. On the stone cave there was elfish engraved with four hand marks on the door.

"It says-" Emma began to read but was cut off by Killian.

"You can read that?"

(Emma ignored the pride in his voice. She did not need any confusing emotions clouding her judgment, she needed her anger.)

"Yes." Emma snapped a little too harshly.

"It says: _Only for a pair of lovers to hide. Bring your True Love and come inside" _

Killian winced.

"Great, just great!" Emma was on the verge of hysteria. Liam looked as his brother and smiled.

"We will try brother, won't we?"

Killian grinned. Of course he would. Emma watched intently as they placed their hands on the cave door, waiting for something. But nothing happened.

"What are our options?" Liam said removing his hands and watching Killian do the same.

"Well if either are you are my soulmates then we could maybe open the door, the potion won't work because the hair is too old so thats out of the question," Emma explained eying the door.

"What do you mean too old?" Liam asked

"If new hairs have started growing in that hair doesn't work," Emma sighed.

"Maybe you and Killian could try," Liam looked frightened at the suggestion, he wasn't sure how they would react.

"What?" they both snapped at the same time.

"Well you guys are the saviour and the key right? So you guys might not be _soulmates _but just powerful,"

"It won't work like that it will only work for soulmates or True Loves, I can see the cloak its powerful, its going to take some serious magic to open it up," Emma could feel the cloak it was casted by a very strong force.

"Will it hurt to try?" Killian said waiting eagerly for a response.

"I guess not," Emma walked over to the door. Nervously lined her hands with the prints and took a deep breath.

(She was less afraid of what they would do if it didnt work, then if it did.)

Killian's heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could say without a doubt that he is alive.

Then the door moved. Emma's eyes shot open. It shifted slowly opening until Emma and Killian had to open move their hands so that it wouldn't get caught.

The door opened and that could only mean one thing. They were soulmates.


	12. Chapter 11

******So um chapter ten wasn't supposed to happen, not originally at least, and well um? wow okay. I just thought that would be a good thing okay. So i'm currently finding myself rewriting the middle of this to get to the ending with the biggest plot twist ever. **

******This entire chapter is pretty big anti-neal, who I have chosen to keep as Neal for later purposes. I've decided that Snowings baby will be named Baelfire when Snow does have her baby. So please don't picture Neal as baby Neal, who is balefire, who is not born yet. **

Chapter Eleven

_Standing at the corner of the room Emma glanced over every guest, smiling at every single one. Emma felt airy, today was The Great Ball. Emma waited and waited for an invitation and when she finally received it Emma couldn't stop giggling. She pictured meeting her True Love and dancing the night away. Emma had received the invitation on her sixteenth birthday as most proper ladies do. After rsvping Emma practised curtsying and waltzing. She even learned a spell that would charm others into thinking she was the most divine person at the ball._

_Emma couldn't be happier. _

_She was so happy she just might cry._

_Emma flashed a smile at anyone who looked at her. She truly couldn't stop gushing. It wasn't ladylike at all. But sometimes, only sometimes, Emma would let herself bend the rules. _

_But Emma couldn't stand it when others were breaking the rules, especially when they had received an invitation to something so prestigious as The Great Ball._

_Which explained why Emma chased down the thief in the hallway. When she caught up to him, in heels (!), Emma shouted for him to stop, that she had magic and wasn't going to hesitate using it. _

"_C'mon! The guards are coming!" The man shouted and Emma followed not wanting this holligan to get away. When they made their great escape, Emma flew herself to the ground. She was afraid she might vomit. How unladylike. _

"_I'm Neal," the man said holding her hand out. Emma ignored it. _

"_You're a thief!" Emma snapped "And you ruined my night!" _

"_I am deeply sorry, but you followed me," Neal pointed out._

"_Only because you were stealing!" Emma said clasping her hands together in her lap. Neal smiled, it was like taking candy from a baby. The Evil Queen's daughter was lonely and Neal could use her to his advantage, then kill her. _

"_Well, I may not be much but may I offer you this dance?" _

…_._

"_I love you," Neal whispered his touch a ghost on her skin. Neal's lips grazing her neck sending heat all over her body. _

"_I love you too," Emma smiled and held his face in her hands. "I will only ever love you," _

…_._

_Neal laughed as Emma said something he forgot the minute she finished talking. Pouring the vial of poison in Emma's drink before she noticed and reveled in his accomplishment. _

…_._

_Emma went skipping down the hallway looking for her True Love. Emma leaned into the doorway about to knock when, _

"_What do you mean poison didn't work?" A man asked his voice sounded like he was incharge. It reminded Emma a lot of her mother's when Emma forgot to curtsey or something political like that. _

"_I mean I slipt Emma the poison and-" _

_Emma didn't even know what she was doing. The door exploded into a million shards stabbing the man in charge of her _murder _in the arms, legs, necks. A blast of red magic bursted from her hand like a canon onto the man's face burning it and Emma watched as his face melted his features dropping onto a pile on the floor. Boils appearing all over his corpse. _

_Emma laughed hysterically. _

"_You _LIED _to me!" Emma shouted breath going hot in her mouth. The butterflies in her stomach from explaining Neal about her suspicions were diminished by red hot rage. Emma didn't care if he was the father of her child, he needed to pay for his lies. For his betrayal. _

_Treason was punishable by death. _

"_Emma-" _

"_DONT YOU DARE SPEAK THE NAME OF A ROYAL!" Emma shouted, knowing her crown bothered him. _

"_BOW!" _

_He did as he was commanded. Emma plunged her hand into his chest remembering how to do it from all those years before, gave it a good squeeze and crumbled it. _

_Emma smiled over his corpse. _

_If he wanted Evil, if everyone wanted Emma to be Evil, thats exactly who Emma would be. _

…

"This wasn't apart of the plan!" Regina snapped at Rumple.

"Well, dearie, you told me your daughter was a rotten apple," the imp giggled. "But it turns out she has a heart as pure as snow!"

"Well! I was promised my _revenge _not to make sisters closer!" Regina snapped at the imp who was skating very close to breaking their deal.

"Dearie, we are just going to have to revise the plan,"

"Explain,"

"Well you could really use a True Love's Kiss," Rumple giggled "And it looks like she has found her_twu luv!_"

…

"Bloody hell," Killian mumbled.

"I was right!" Liam shouted into the cave his voice bouncing off the walls.

("I love you Emma"

"I love you so much")

Emma remembered the story. The woman came to island for eternal life she needed the dreamshade to protect her lover from the bad dreams he was having and they fled to Neverland to spend eternity with each other.

Emma just stood there in shock not realizing what had just happened, not wanting to think about soulmates and True Love, and the sudden clamor of _did she have feelings for him? _

They collected the dreamshade and called for her. Emma didn't turn around.

"I'll be just a second," Emma said her voice barely a whisper.

For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself some silent tears.

She couldn't love him.

She just wanted to be his friend. She didn't want True Love, or at least not anymore. What if he left her? What if someone killed him for them being linked? Would Snow like him? Emma wasn't even sure if she had feelings that ran much deeper than friendship.

Emma closed her eyes then wiped her cheeks.

She needed someone to hug her, and she understood what the this whole situation meant.

She needed to put as much distance between Killian Jones and herself as possible.


	13. Chapter 12

**In the original draft of this story, this would be the end. In a way, it is. Though I've decided that i'm not that cruel to end it here so there will be more chapters. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Guest: I'm assuming that all the guest reviews are you, I took a liberty with this story because I wanted to see how Emma would transform from having dark magic to light. To do that I needed Regina's influence. The rest I just did because thats how I wanted to be. Thank you for reading my story thus far.**

**pinkbonesforever: Neal is a random thief because I need Rumple to have no weaknesses in the story. I update ridiculously fast but then I don't catch all my errors because i'm literally like speeding which is a problem!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"You got the plant?" Emma asked looking at the storybook she would now being reading every page of.

"Yes we are ready to fly back to The Enchanted Forest," Liam said smiling "And look! I survived!"

Killian laughed, but it wasn't as strong as it could be.

(_Should be._)

"Did you expect otherwise brother?"

Emma ignored the boys' conversation. She was getting ready to forget her mother altogether. She couldn't save her. She couldn't hurt Killian. She couldn't kill him if Rumple wanted her to and she couldn't spend time with him either.

She was stuck in this vortex of awfulness.

For once in her life she couldn't find a spell to get her out of this.

"Emma are you coming?" Liam asked warily, he was worried, Emma didn't care why. Emma was facing mortal peril and nobody seemed to care.

Did Emma want him to care?

Did Emma want Killian to care for her?

_What if he already did? _

Emma wanted to slap herself, impossible, he looks just as shaken as she does. He doesn't care for her at all. All he wants is to find out about the key.

Emma shouldn't even be worried about him.

But she _was _and was he _too?_

Emma wondered what she looked like.

_No! No! This feeling was all too familiar. _

Emma realized she hadn't answered. They were waiting.

"Uh, yes," she stammered out making a fool out of herself.

"Great, i'll walk ahead of you guys so that you can fight or kiss I will withhold my judgement," Liam walked very quickly ahead of Killian and Emma.

"Oh and Killian, try not to kill Emma," Liam joked.

Emma did not find it funny. When Liam was out of view Killian spoke up.

"Soulmates huh?" Killian prompted desperately needing her to speak to him.

"It would appear so," Emma smiled bitterly "I mean I never studied prophecies much, but that was too obvious to be overlooked,"

"Maybe you were just ignoring it," Killian said "It should've been obvious to me too, it doesn't take much to figure that out. _The saviours of the realms would save all with the power of their True Love_," Killian looked at the ground. "I read that a long time ago, but it never made sense as to why my father had it," Killian looked at Emma with enough force to break her.

"Now I do,"

"I cant do this," Emma blurted. "I can't be your True Love, Killian, I can't. I can't play the role of doting housewife or diplomats wife. I can't marry you, I can't see your features in my childrens faces. Okay? I can't do it Killian, there was a time when I could've been that girl for you but now, now i'm too broken to do anything but evil." Emma was crying. Emma was always crying. Her tears were hot and burned her face reminding her what she was reveling.

"I would never force anything on you Emma, I care too much for you to cause you pain," Killian said and they were standing so close yet so far apart.

His revelation hung in the air.

"Killian," Emma looked at the sky and wished she had someones advice before waltzing into this conversation. She wished her father were here. Or Snow. She wished Snow were here to remind her of how much she fought for Charming. To tell her to fight too. But she wasn't a fighter, not after him, not after Neal. "I came on this trip to kill you,"

Killian sat down. Emma wasn't sure what he wanted from her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rumplestiltskin, he took my mother so I made a deal to come and bring you to him,"

"So that I would die?"

"I dont know, he didnt tell me anything," Emma bit her lip "but I can't do it anymore, I can't hurt you," Emma didn't know where her words where coming from.

"It would be like hurting myself,"

"Emma, I- this- this is crazy," Killian blew out a big breath Emma watched as it disappeared. "I don't want to _die_ or save your mother, but I do want to help you whatever you want-"

"Thats out of the question, my mother will just have to live with Rumplestiltskin, i'm not taking any chances that i'm wrong about him," Emma was shaking her head wildly "You will not be hurt if I have anything to say for it,"

"What about you Emma?" Killian asked standing up and standing as close to Emma as he could possibly bear without touching her. "Who makes sure you're safe?"

Killian was crying too, he let his tears fall down his cheeks. He wanted Emma to know that it was okay to show weakness, it would always be safe between them.

"Myself," Emma put on a brave face. "I've always protected me,"

"You shouldn't have to, I can keep you safe,"

Emma shut her eyes. He didn't understand.

"I was in love with someone when I was sixteen, he was a thief and I was just waiting to be swept off of my feet by someone who would love me. My mother had just become the Evil Queen so nobody really cowered in fear of me, they thought of me more like Snow then my mother. Anyways we fell in love and one day I went to go tell him that I suspected I was with child," Killian was clinging on to every word. "But, when I got to the room he was telling someone that his plan to kill me had failed."

Emma's tears were flowing freely down her face. Killian and Emmas gaze was locked neither could look away. Emma appreciated how blue his eyes were and beautifully stunning he was. Not that she could have it. Emma had to pay for everything she's done.

"I killed him," Emma had no regrets on this side of the story. Charming was the one who was told the full story. He knew because he helped her hide the bodies. "But I was wrong in my suspension," Emma took a deep breath and exhaled calming all her nerves.

"You're wrong, Killian, you may have noble intentions but you can't keep me safe I can't hide from all the things i've done. There is nobody who can save me. Your brother still looks at me with fear, your crew does too. You can't save me from that? I deserve it-"

"Dont you ever say that! You dont deserve any of this!" Killian was angry "Did you ask to be manipulated or to be the Queen's daughter? No, so how could any of this be your fault?"

Emma was stunned into silence.

"Evil isn't born it's made, Emma, and whatever you've learned can be reversed." Killian scooped Emma's hands with his own,not once breaking eye contact. "And if you learn to accept love and to accept yourself Emma then people will follow suit,"

Emma shook her head.

"Don't deny it Emma, you're an amazing person. You dont have to be Snow White perfect or completely evil, Emma just be yourself," Killian offered a small smile to the woman who had his heart in her hands. "That is enough,"

Emma let go of his hands, she wrapped them around his neck stood on her tip toes and pulled him in for a kiss. It started off slow and with caution, but Emma was not much for doing things with caution. Emma deepened their kiss, and Emma understood why you fight for True Love because once you have it, nothing can feel better.

The entire world was gone to her, all she knew was him. All she wanted was him. Killians hands roamed straight to her hair and he curled it within his hands. Smiling into the kiss, Emma knew without a doubt she was in love.

A blast of magic swarmed through the island knocking Emma and Killian away from each other. Killian pulled Emma to his side with his arm.

"Hello Dearies," Rumplestiltskin called out.

"Hello Sweetheart," The Evil Queen smiled at her daughter.

"You're here!" Emma couldn't be happier.

"I was never gone, Emma, I was just ensuring my revenge," Regina smile was feral.

"On Snow White?" Emma's breath quickened "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" Regina screamed "This is what you get for siding with her, cold hard _betrayal. _Feels nice right?"

"Don't touch her!" Killian said standing in front of Emma.

"Puh-lease," Regina whistled "My dear you really know how to pick them," The statement would've been more sentimental if Emma wasn't in shock. They used her. How could they use her?

"Now dearies, prepare to see each other in the New Land,"

"What bloody New Land are we talking about?" Killian demanded clenching his jaw.

"The one I will rule, now that I have your True Love, all I need is a resilient heart." Rumple giggled threw his hand into Regina's chest crushed it and spread the ashes on the floor.

"Oopsies,"

"Mother!" Emma shrieked not sure if she should be grieving.

Lighting flashed throwing the couple away from each other.

"Emma no matter what happens I will always love you!"

"I will always lo-"


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, here we are we this next chapter. I'm not sure if I should make what comes after this a separate story? Please either pm me or review how I should format it. THANK YOU! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**10 Years Later**

"Okay mom but consider this," Henry Swan smiled at his mother over the breakfast table "you tell me what you got me for my birthday-"

Emma smiled at her insufferable child.

"I'm not telling you what I got you for your birthday!" Emma smiled at her daughter Hope who was giggling over her waffles.

"Your mother got you a storybook," Killian said waltzing into the kitchen all dressed for work. Emma gasped.

"Killian!" Emma got out of her chair and scooped up her plate and took Hope's plate urging her to get ready for school. Her little five year old was growing so fast. "Why did you tell him?"

"Henry already knew," Killian shrugged ruffled his son's hair and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "You should be mad at him, he looked in your closet for it,"

"Henry!"

"Dad!" Henry snapped sending him a look that could kill.

Then the wailing started.

"Its your turn superdaddy," Emma smirked not wanting to coddle a crying baby. She loved her son but little Jones was a menace. Now that he was teething was worse. Emma remembered when she brought him home from the hospital he wouldn't stop wailing. Killian joked that he didn't like his name, Jones, something that both Emma and Killian chose at the last moment.

Emma Blanchard was perfectly content with her life. She resisted giggling, she wasn't a Blanchard anymore.

Emma Swan was perfectly content with her life.

Killian Swan got up from his chair and raced into his sons room.

"Jonesy what's the matter?" Killian asked picking his son in his arms and holding him closely. Hoping that nothing would hurt his precious baby. Jones was only one so he couldn't talk in full sentences but Killian took pride in always knowing what his son was saying.

Chewing on his finger, Jones make a sound that sounded like 'ouchie!'

Killian, with two other teething toddlers under his belt, ran to get the cold fruit for his son to chew on. Killian smiled triumphantly at his son who was not screaming. This was good.

"Henry!" Killian shouted, even though they lived in a small bungalow it seemed like nobody could ever hear for him when he called for them. "Henry!"

Killian walked back into the kitchen "Henry!"

Henry jumped from his seat.

"Dad!" Henry had spilt cereal all over him.

"Your mothers going to kill me!"

"Speak of the beautiful angel that is my-"

"Henry! You have to be at school in _twenty _minutes-"

"Sweetheart lets not be too hard on the lad-"

"Dad scared me so I spilt it on myself," Henry through his father right under the bus. _Thanks lad, I only helped give you life. _

"Mommy! I want to wear sparkly dress!"

"Hope! No!" Emma shouted pulling at her hair. "Killian! Tell your daughter thats a bad idea!"

"Hope, darling, wear the dress it brings out your eyes,"

…

Emma and Killian finally pulled into the station.

"Make the way, sheriff," Killian smiled and wagged his eyebrows at her, like he does every morning. _Idiot._

"Thank you, deputy," Emma answered as she does every morning. They were idiots. Opening the front door to the sheriffs station she threw her purse at her desk.

"Ah look its the Swans," David called out like he did every morning. "No bagels? Donuts?"

"Not today, mate," Killian smiled at his brother in law and sat down beside him.

"How's my sister doing?" Emma asked listening to the voicemail, per routine.

"She's loving being home again-"

"So five kids mate?" Killian was astounded, he loved all his kids but he did not want anymore. Something he and Emma could agree on.

"Yeah, and counting,"

Emma slammed the phone into the receiver.

"Is she-?"

"No! No, I just wouldnt mind the idea of more thats all,"

Emma smiled. Fitted her badge on, looked at the clock, sent a good morning text to her sister, and was ready for patrol. Routine came easy for the group who worked together so frequently in this town.

Getting ready to go, they all spoke of their weekends and nothing important. Until the mayor strided into the room with all of his power.

"Good morning, dearies,"


	15. Chapter 14

******pinkbonesforever: you're always like three steps ahead of me. I did the Jones thing on purpose. Jones Jones is my greatest creation. Good question too, where is Liam?**

******Chapter Fourteen**

"Mayor Gold, how can we help you?" David asked trying not be scared of his mayor.

"I have something for the boy," Mayor Gold smiled, but it was forced and rotten, Emma wasn't sure who's boy he was referring to. "Henry's birthday is next week right?"

"Oh! Yes!" Emma nodded her head quickly. "He's turning ten, crazy huh?"

"Kids grow so fast," the Mayor nodded.

"Have you ever had any kids?" Killian asked and Emma wanted to facepalm. Killian had always been a loud mouth.

"No, too domestic for me," Gold laughed, and if Emma didn't know any better she would've believed it. "I have a present for him,"

He handed Emma a gameboy.

"Thank you," Emma smiled at the Mayor, happy that her son would receive such a lovely gift. Killian was not impressed, these thing were expensive. With Gold there was always a price.

"You don't even have to tell him I gave it to him,"

Then Gold left.

...

Shoving the game boy in her sisters closet Emma felt proud of herself. Its not every day the mayor recognizes your son and buys him a gift. She wasn't even going to bother telling Henry about it. _Surprise! _Emma was totally Mom of the Year.

"What are you doing?" Baelfire asked.

"What does it look like i'm doing?" Emma drew a blank, she didn't have an excuse. Bae was ten like Henry. He looked nothing like Henry though, Bae had blonde hair and brown eyes that were always lodged on a computer screen. Emma had enlisted his help more than once.

"Are you robbing us? Because my mom told me that you use to steal things all the time-"

"I'm not robbing you!" Emma left the closet and walked towards her nephew. "I never stole anything! What is your mother talking about?"

"Mom says you stole her game,"

Emma knew exactly what she was talking about. Emma introduced David to Mary Margaret, while wearing her sisters sexiest shirt. Then when Mary Margaret wanted wear it she couldn't because he saw Emma wearing it. Moral of the story, her sisters a beautiful dork.

"Well, we can ask her about it," Emma said putting her arm around the kid and walked him to the living room.

"She said she got you back,"

Ah yes she did by giving Killian '_the talk' _sense their parents couldn't. It was a wonder they were still together after that.

"I think she might've been pulling your leg-"

Stephanie ran into the room dragging her sisters doll with her. And where that doll was there was-

"Jany, sweetheart, let me play with your doll!" Stephanie guarded her doll with her arms. Stephanie looked at her Aunt watching if Emma would get her in trouble.

"Donna! Give me my dolly!" Janessa was already using her sister's middle name against her.

"Steph, give her the doll," Bae demanded and Emma was surprised that he was standing up for his sister.

"No!"

Stephanie shrieked and threw the doll at a lamp knocking it over and slamming right into Jonah's lego set that he had been working on _for weeks. _

"What is going on?" Mary Margaret demanded. Looking at the mess she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Stephanie Donna Nolan!"

Janessa giggled, scooped up her doll and left.

…

After that exhausting day Emma just wanted to curl up with her netflix. After putting Jones to bed and tucking in Hope, Emma was comfortable that nobody would interrupt her catching up to her favourite TV show.

She groaned when Killian sat down beside her.

"Sorry!" Emma flinched "I was just- I just- this show is really good and like -" Emma shook her head and paused it. "You're wearing a face, speak,"

"I feel weird about today, why was Gold giving our son presents?"

"Are you complaining or overthinking it?"

"I just- I don't want to owe him anything,"

Emma placed her hand on his face. "We owe him everything Kily,"

"Bloody hell don't call me that," Killian said blushing a deep red.

"Killy," Emma whined.

"No! Stop!" Killian's face was disgusted.

"Killyyy," Emma giggled and kissed his nose.

"I love you Killy,"

"I love you too Emmy,"

"You see i'm not weird like you my name doesn't bother me-"

"Mommy, I miss you," Hope was crying, Emma went with her daughter and put her to sleep.

Killian stayed on the couch until he couldn't handle himself anymore. Emma was right, they were always going to owe him. They were always going to owe that slime of a man. The Mayor knew how to keep himself in office. Killian knew that if he made one wrong move it would hurt the people he loves.

Killian would die before that happened.

(Maybe thats the price he would have to pay.)


	16. Chapter 15

******Guest: I can't answer your second question about where was that baby, because no spoilers, but I can assure you I didn't just forget. Bae is most definitely not rumple's kid. And brown eyes? Leopold has them. Or at least the picture I saw of him does. **

******Chapter Fifteen**

"Happy Birthday to … Henry.. Happy Birthday to Henry Happy Birthday to you!"

Henry leaned forward and blew out the candles on his cake.

"Present time!" Henry shouted after scarfing the cake down his throat. Killian laughed at his sons eagerness for a storybook. Killian didn't understand why his son was so adamant for this book but Emma found it in a box of old stuff so they just passed it on.

Ripping back the paper, Henry stared at the book.

_Once Upon A Time. _

It was exactly like his dream. In Henry's dreams he say a book a woman with weird blue skin telling him he was the trigger and that he was going to save the realms. She told him his parents were going to give him this book.

She said it had all the secrets inside of it.

Henry had that same dream for a month, the blue lady at first freaked him out, but then after he felt bad for judging her because of her blueness.

What if Henry was blue? Henry could've totally been born blue.

Henry needed to know what being the Trigger meant. He wanted to do good for the realms.

He wanted to help the blue lady.

She was real, he knew it.

"So lad, how do you feel now that your ten?" His dad asked sitting beside him on the couch, Henry had just sat down finally getting a moment of silence after the party was over.

"It feels like you always bother people when they're getting ready to do things they enjoy," Henry said maybe with a little bit too much sass, but his dad would let it slide. Maybe?

"I don't know what your talking about," Dad crossed his arms and pouted. Henry remembered once when he brung a girl from his school over to work on a project his Dad made that face and then every girl in his grade had a crush on him.

_On his Dad. _

"Dad please let me read,"

"How about we read together,"

Henry got up from the couch.

"Dad!" Henry held the book to his chest. "Please let me read my book,"

"Awe Hen Ben," Henry Benjamin Swan a name to haunt him for the rest of his life. "Read with your daddy?" Henry was ready to storm off into his room when his dad came out of nowhere and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"DAD!"

"I love you Hen Ben,"

"Aw, I remember Hen Ben," Mom said sitting down beside his Dad. Curling into his lap.

"WHAT IS WITH MY FAMILY AND NICKNAMES!" Henry screamed running up the stairs and putting a chair so that nobody could barge in on him.

He was going to read.

Flipping open the book, Henry ruffled his eyebrows. It was Snow White's story, but she looked like Mary Margaret. And Prince Charming- was David?

Not even bothering to read it he flipped to the end looking at his mother with a red heart in her hands.

She crushed it.

Then his Dad was in it. He was the Captain of the Jewel of the Realm.

The Realm! The ship! His going to save the ship?

The Saviour? His mom was the saviour?

The Key? His Dad was the key, so that meant, that meant…

What did that mean?

It meant that the three of them were going to save the realms.

From what though, Henry thought a headache approaching, _pirates? _

Gold? Rumplestiltskin?

Oh dear gosh, there goes his grandmother.

New Land.

New Land…

_New Land..._

_NEW LAND_

Curse! It was a curse!

He was cursed, not Henry maybe, but his parents, his parents don't remember who they are!

Would they have even wanted to have kids without this curse?

This was a lot for Henry to think of. The only thing he knew now was that saving the realms meant waking up his parents. Operation Cobra has been initiated.

…

"Mom, Dad, how did you meet?" Henry asked wanting to know what they were going to say.

"We met," His Dad smiled "in kindergarden, your mother, ever the charmer, ate glue and I helped her clean it,"

"You're my saviour," Mom rolled her eyes "But we didn't start dating until our last year of high school,"

"Why?" Dad looked concerned. Did Henry trust them? Of course he did they were his parents. But would they believe him.

"Thats wrong," Henry said reaching for his book in his bag. "Look at this, Mom thats you,"

"I'm not a murderer Henry," Emma snapped.

"No! Mom, of course not! But look it says here you are a Princess," Henry smiled "Your mom was the Evil Queen thats all,"

"Don't speak to your mother like that Henry,"

"No! You guys aren't listening, Gold put you under this curse, he is rumplestiltskin," Henry didnt think this could've gone any worse. Both his parents faces looked worried for his sanity. "He used your True Love's Kiss to do it, and your mothers heart. The Dark Curse, Mom do you know what it is?"

"Henry, my mom left my family when we were very young,"

"Your Dad was murdered!" Henry shouted getting angry, what was this curse?

"Henry, my Dad died before you were born," His mom was going to start crying.

"Henry, please what are you talking about?" Dad said looking at Henry and he knew his Dad was trying to understand him. He was too cursed to understand.

They didn't believe him. They thought he was crazy.

"The book! It says your the Key Dad and that Mom's the Saviour! It says your True Love and the Captain of a ship, called the Jewel of the Realm," Henry started crying "Dad you have to remember!"

"Henry, fairytales aren't real, it's okay to pretend but fairy tales are just that Henry," is dad explained but he didn't get it. Henry didn't get it. How could they not know?

Henry stormed out of the kitchen and into his bedroom and flipped open the book to the very last page.

It was a location.

The Graveyard?


End file.
